


Primeros celos

by RoHoshi



Series: Primeros momentos [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado dos meses y los adolescentes Loki y Thor continúan disfrutando de su relación, experimentando nuevas situaciones. En está ocasión, sentimientos desconocidos comienzan a aparecer y Thor no puede evitar preguntar: Loki… ¿alguna vez has tenido celos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeros celos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki me pertenecen, yo sólo juego con ellos.
> 
> Atención: este fic forma parte de una serie, siendo esta la tercera parte. Se pueden leer por separado, pero pierde un poco la gracia, así que leete antes Primeros besos y después Primeros roces. Avisados estáis. La cuarta y última parte espero tenerla en un futuro próximo...
> 
> Beta: Aeren, que no sólo me ha ayudado en corregirme faltas, también y aunque ella no es consciente, a darme cuenta que estaba dándole vueltas a algo que en realidad podía explicar de una forma mucho más fácil. Una buena beta no sólo está para corregir un acento o darte ideas, también para decirte si algo está bien o está mal, y ella a parte de ser una grandiosa amiga, lo es. Gracias.

—Loki… ¿alguna vez has tenido celos?

El moreno, levantó la cabeza del pecho de Thor, mirándole con curiosidad. Los dos estaban desnudos, tumbados en la cama de Loki, después de una sesión de intensa exploración.

—Humm… —respondió, amodorrado tras el orgasmo que acababa de tener hacía unos minutos.

—Me has escuchado, hermano —insistió el mayor, peinando el fino cabello azabache con los dedos.

Durante unos segundos, Loki permaneció en silencio, pensativo, hasta que respondió:

—No, nunca he sentido algo así. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú si?

Thor suspiró, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, era algo que le tranquilizaba y le daba placer por partes iguales. En ese momento, necesitaba ordenar las ideas, llevaba unos días pensando en explicarle lo que había experimentado en la fiesta que se celebró en Asgard en honor a los Vanir. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero le ardía por dentro y tal vez, si se lo contaba, conseguiría aliviar ese absurdo malestar que llevaba arrastrando desde entonces. Además de otra cosa que le atormentaba aún más.

—¿Recuerdas la celebración de la semana pasada? —inquirió, incorporándose en el lecho, quedándose Loki sentando delante de él.

—Sí claro, por la visita de los habitantes de Vanaheim.

—Ajá. Bien… —Thor se lamió los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Durante esa fiesta, su amante, como el experto bailarín que era, había estado danzando con un sin fin de muchachas, todas bellas, atractivas, que le hacían ojitos, buscando un gesto que les indicara que Loki se había fijado en ellas. Por supuesto, ninguna tuvo esa fortuna. Pero Thor se había sentido furioso, odiándolas a todas. Si hubiera podido, se habría llevado al moreno subido a su hombro, como si cargara un fardo, y lo habría alejado de todas esas víboras que pretendían seducirle. Loki era suyo, suyo y de nadie más y ver como le toqueteaban, como le ponían las manos encima, hizo que le hirviera la sangre, creándose en el pecho un monstruo al que no podría vencer en una batalla a golpes de martillo: un monstruo llamado celos.

—¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Loki curioso, acomodándose encima del rubio, algo que le encantaba hacer, y no sólo porque muchas veces se habían masturbado en esa posición, también porque adoraba sentirle debajo suyo, el contacto de ambas pieles, la calidez del cuerpo de Thor, el olor fuerte y característico, pero sobre todo, porque Loki se sentía protegido, cuidado y amado sentado encima del cuerpo del mayor. Sí, era su posición preferida. Apenas habían pasado unos instantes cuando notó como Thor empezaba a acariciarle la espalda, sin embargo, le notaba tenso, sabía que quería decir algo relacionado con unos celos y esa dichosa fiesta tan sumamente aburrida, pero no se atrevía, lo percibía en la mirada celeste y el ceño un poco fruncido—. Vamos Thor, ¿Qué pasó esa noche? ¿Y que tiene que ver con ser celoso?

Thor le besó en la mejilla con suavidad, pensando que lo mejor era dejarse de tonterías y lanzarse de cabeza: —¿Te acuerdas que estuviste entretenido bailando con un montón de chicas? —preguntó un poco molesto.

—Por supuesto… como olvidarlo —refunfuñó al recordar algo que se vio obligado a hacer por culpa de su madre, que le había reprochado que en esta ocasión se comportara como un hijo de Odín, sin huir a la mínima oportunidad. Loki odiaba el protocolo real, que en su opinión era algo innecesario y rígido, pero no le quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes de Frigga—. Me pasé toda la noche mareado por el perfume tan apestoso que llevaban todas. Pero… —En ese momento todo cuadró en su cabeza—. Estabas celoso de que estuviera con ellas, ¿es eso? —cuestionó riéndose, haciendo que Thor frunciera los labios.

—No te burles, ¿vale? —atacó molesto, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero los muslos de Loki se ciñeron a sus piernas. No iba a escaparse tan fácilmente. Bastante mal lo había pasado en su día, sabiendo que era una tontería, reprochándose a si mismo el sentirse así, como para que el otro se cachondeara.

—Está bien, está bien, cuéntamelo. No diré nada. Te lo prometo —aseguró relajando la postura, manoseándole el duro pecho. Dioses, ¿cómo podía Thor estar tan fuerte si se ejercitaban casi de la misma forma?

—Loki, si me miras y me tocas así, no podré decirte nada. —¿Es que su hermano, después de dos meses, todavía no había comprendido que con unas pocas caricias le volvía loco? Por todos los reinos, le costaba lo imposible controlarse, eso si que era un entrenamiento para una batalla y no los ejercicios que tenía que realizar cada día.

El moreno continuó rozándole el torso, llegando hasta los pezones, pellizcándolos con suavidad: —Es tu culpa por estar tan bueno —replicó con una pícara sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Era fascinante como esos momentos habían llegado a ser tan naturales. Las primeras semanas de la relación, ninguno de los dos se había dejado llevar por completo. A pesar de todas las situaciones vividas, había una fina capa de miedo, de no acabar de creerse que eso era real, pero con el paso del tiempo, habían aprendido a confiar uno en el otro, a separar las situaciones en que estaban a la vista de todos, de las que tenían a escondidas. Ahora Loki se había relajado, dejando salir a ese pequeño diablillo que habitaba en su interior, que bromeaba, le adulaba y le hacía enrojecer como una niña con frases como la que acababa de soltar.

—Loki… —gruño, sujetándole las muñecas, aposentándole las palmas en los muslos del menor—. Si quieres que te lo explique, quédate quieto.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca, dándole a entender que podía comenzar a hablar.

—De acuerdo. —Thor cogió aire, dándose cuenta que ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que iba a decir, todo por culpa del pequeño incubo que tenía sobre las piernas—. Lo que te quería decir es que… esa noche… —El rubio suspiró, algo avergonzado—, estuve celoso, sí, lo admito y antes de que me digas nada, sé que no tengo motivos para estarlo, que es una completa estupidez, pero… no me gustó verte con otras…

Había algo de temor en las palabras que Thor acababa de susurrar. Habían pasado días desde esa fiesta y Loki estaba convencido que su hermano había estado pensado en si decirle lo que había sentido, mientras él había bailado ajeno a lo que Thor estaba experimentando. En ningún momento se le había pasado algo así por la cabeza y el rubio se había tragado los celos de la mejor manera posible. Bastante absurdo porque no tenía porqué tenerlos.

Le acarició una mejilla, llegando hasta el largo y sedoso cabello rubio: —Thor… yo seré siempre tuyo, a ver si te entra en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes —susurró con dulzura, las yemas de los dedos peinando los rizos, transmitiéndole cariño en aquel gesto—, a mí no me importa ninguna chica, sólo me interesas tú.

—Lo sé… pero… tuve miedo… —le respondió, embriagado por los suaves toques que Loki le estaba dando, intentando sentir sólo los dedos en su pelo y no los furiosos latidos de su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de admitir.— ¿Y si alguien te aleja de mí? ¿Y si nos obligan a separarnos? No quiero que volvamos a ser sólo hermanos, Loki, no podría hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió molesto—. Eso no pasará. Jamás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —espetó, cogiéndole las manos, para entrelazarlas. No habían sido únicamente los celos lo que había descubierto en el baile, también ese pánico a un futuro que veía negro, con muchos hilos que pendían de ellos y que ninguno era capaz de cortar. Eran demasiado jóvenes, tal vez, demasiado ilusos, sólo tenían la convicción de que se amaban uno al otro, por encima de todas las reglas que gobernaban Asgard. No sería hoy, ni tal vez mañana, pero era probable, muy probable, que Odín o Frigga les buscara una pretendiente y entonces… ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué sucedería?

—Escúchame Thor y escúchame bien, ¿vale? Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. No pasará, ¿comprendes? —exclamó, con los ojos encendidos de furia por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Lucharé por esto y no me importa que alguien diga que sólo somos unos críos. Deja de pensar en tonterías como esa, en celos, en mujeres que no existen. Olvídalo, me escuchas. ¡Olvídalo! —gritó soltándose del agarre, incorporándose, pero los fuertes brazos de Thor se lo impidieron, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Tienes razón. Siempre la tienes, ya lo sabes —musitó con cariño en su oído—. Si llega ese momento, pelearé contigo por esto, por nosotros. Perdona que te haya soltado todos mis temores, pero necesitaba hacerlo, me estaba matando—. Thor podía sentir como el corazón de su hermano bombeaba sobresaltado, como le agarraba la espalda, clavándole las uñas, temblando, agitado. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, si se hallaba así, era por su culpa, por ese terror agazapado que habitada en su interior.

—No pasa nada —murmuró sin separarse, con el rostro apretado contra el cuello del rubio, acongojado, sobrepasado, no quería pensar en nada de lo que había dicho Thor, nada de eso sucedería. Nada—. Sólo… prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Thor, besándole el oscuro cabello—. Te amo Loki y, ¿sabes qué? —preguntó, acariciándole la espalda con suaves círculos—. Todavía nos quedan muchos momentos por tener, ¿no crees?

Loki movió la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Thor, que refulgía llena de amor, puro e intenso amor, con los labios brillantes, carnosos y deliciosos, como sólo él sabía que eran. Eran suyos, sólo suyos. Como todos esos primeros momentos que había mencionado el rubio, esa declaración que le hizo el día que empezaron a vivir su relación de verdad, con toda la pasión que tenían.

—Sí, tienes razón —le respondió sonriendo.

—Quiero besarte —dijo, acercándose a la boca de Loki

—¿Y quién te lo impide? —preguntó risueño, notando el cálido aliento de su hermano.

—Humm… ¿nadie? —respondió Thor, bajando las palmas hasta llegar a las nalgas del moreno, rozándolas con ternura.

—Hazlo… —musitó, notando como el vello se le erizaba con esos ligeros toques—, cómeme igual que hiciste la primera vez…

Thor aproximó los labios a los de Loki, tiernos, jugosos, arrolladores, era como recuperar la vida, las ilusiones con un único beso. Era tan intenso, tan abrumador que Thor perdió la razón cuando la boca de Loki se abrió, dando paso a una lengua que buscaba con ímpetu a otra. El mayor continuó tocándole el culo, terso, duro y todavía virgen, mientras Loki le recorría el amplio torso. La lujuria, la pasión aumentaba a cada segundo, excitándose con caricias cada vez más osadas que hacían que ambas vergas se fueran endureciendo rápidamente.

—Thor… —gimoteó Loki, moviendo las caderas—, dime que esta noche lo haremos…

—No, todavía no… —respondió, mordiéndole el cuello, apretándole las nalgas—, aún nos quedan cosas por aprender.

El moreno dio un pequeño soplido, quedándose quieto: —¡Pero si ya hemos hecho de todo! —replicó algo molesto—. Nos hemos hecho pajas y mamadas, sólo queda que me folles de una vez.

Thor se lo quedó mirando, riéndose sorprendido. —¡¡Loki!! ¡No seas tan vulgar! —exclamó carcajeándose—, además, tú y yo no follaremos, haremos el amor —aseguró, dándole ligeros besos por el rostro.

Abrazándose de nuevo a Thor, Loki cavilaba en lo cursi que en ocasiones era su hermano. De acuerdo, estaba muy cachondo y se moría de ganas de llegar al siguiente nivel, de sentir dentro de su cuerpo la dura y caliente polla de Thor, de estar todavía más atado a él. No habían parado de experimentar, tocándose uno al otro, lamiendo sitios destinados sólo a los amantes, pero anhelaba que llegara el momento de que ambos perdieran la virginidad. Loki tenía clarísimo que el elegido era Thor y Thor también. Entonces… ¿por qué seguir esperando?

—Sí… pero… Thor… —insistió, moviendo la pelvis de nuevo de forma sugerente, mientras le acariciaba el enhiesto sexo con lentitud—, vamos… no me romperé… hagámoslo…

—No… —susurró, perdido en los dedos maliciosos que le estaban tocando. El maldito había aprendido qué hacer para volverle todavía más loco. Él también lo quería, lo deseaba, pero una parte de él, la racional, le decía que todavía era pronto, que aún no era el momento, y también, conocía al moreno y sabía que si estaba tan ansioso era porque la conversación había hecho algo de mella en él, aunque no lo pareciera, y lo más probable es que pensara que acostándose sería una forma de sellar esa promesa que habían hecho—. El día llegará Loki, te lo aseguro… además… aún nos quedan cosas por hacer antes de hacer eso —sugirió, con las palmas de nuevo colocadas en las nalgas del moreno, dándole un mordisco en la clavícula, con la mano de Loki en su polla.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, echando el cuello hacía detrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y el rubio entre ellas lamiéndose los labios con lascivia, mirándole directamente al pene. Loki abrió los brazos, elevando las caderas. Tal vez no follarían, pero las mamadas de Thor era increíbles.

Thor se inclinó hacía la cresta de la pelvis, recorriendo con la lengua la piel pálida, los pocos rizos oscuros, el olor fuerte y exquisito que le volvía loco. Sin dejar de mirarle, marcándole con la saliva, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la base del duro miembro.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe? —le preguntó Thor, chocando el cálido aliento en el tallo.

—Sabes que sí… —le respondió, intentando subir de nuevo las caderas, pero impedido por una de las manos de su amante que le apretaban contra el colchón—. No juegues conmigo…

El rubio sonrió, dejó de sostenerle, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca, cubriéndolo de saliva. —Esto te va a encantar… —musitó, agarrando los muslos de Loki para que flexionara las piernas, quedando delante de él una escena que logró que su pene palpitara aún más: un Loki febril, con las mejillas encendidas, la cara sudada, el miembro duro y la pequeña y apretada entrada expuesta toda para él. Dioses, tuvo que repetirse los motivos para no follárselo para no acabar hundiéndose en el estrecho canal.

Decidido, volvió a acercarse a la verga, pero esta vez, recorriendo el glande con la lengua, para después darle lametones por todo el tronco, subiendo y bajando, de la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, hasta que apretó los labios en la cabeza, comiéndosela por completo.

Loki no paraba de sollozar, extasiado en el calor de la boca que le estaba chupando la polla sin parar, en la saliva que iba cubriéndole el miembro, en las caricias enérgicas que sentía en los muslos, hasta que, uno de los dígitos de Thor, le rozó el ano con suavidad.

—¿Thor? —preguntó algo asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, sobrepasado por el dedo que le estaba propiciando sensaciones nuevas y apabullantes.

—Tranquilo… —susurró Thor, sin dejar de meterle con lentitud el dígito, advirtiendo lo estrecho y caliente que estaba. Continuó chupándole el sexo, intentando coordinar el movimiento del dedo con las succiones; no era lo mismo que tener su pene en el interior del moreno, pero sólo eso ya era abrasador.

—Más… —exigió Loki, con los puños cerrados en las sábanas, los ojos cerrados—, dame más.

No dudó en hacerle caso e introdujo otro, rotándolos con levedad, todavía más calor, carne ceñida rodeándole, y a la vez, con la polla enhiesta de Loki contra su lengua, palpitante, a punto de explotar, él mismo tenía su propio miembro duro como una piedra.

—Espera Thor, quiero… —pidió como pudo el moreno, incorporándose y lanzándose hacía su hermano. El rubio se quedó tumbado, con el cuerpo de Loki arrodillado encima suyo, las extremidades de Thor abiertas y las vergas rozándose.

—Hazlo de nuevo —rogó antes de comerle la boca, moviéndose impúdico, perdido por completo en lo que estaban haciendo, en lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. La lengua de Thor conquistaba la suya, los dedos recorrieron la espalda llegando otra vez hasta las nalgas, introduciéndose de nuevo. Loki ahogó un sollozó, pero sin dejar de besarle y de moverse contra el miembro del rubio, obnubilado en esos dígitos que salían y entraban, quemándole, adueñándose de su interior, descubriendo un lugar que había permanecido inexplorado hasta ese momento. Las caderas danzaban sin cesar, una contra la otra, ambos penes unidos, ardientes, al borde de la culminación, falanges que no paraban de penetrar, súplicas perdidas en bocas que no querían separarse, saliva ardiente que se mezclaba y dos cuerpos fusionados en el baile más íntimo que podían tener.

—Thor… me voy a correr —consiguió decir entre gemidos, sin apartarse apenas de los labios del mayor, abandonado a un conjunto de sensaciones que le superaban.

—Hazlo —respondió, antes de morderle el labio inferior—, juntos hermano. Siempre juntos.

El moreno embistió con más fuerza, más intensidad y al fin, permitió que el orgasmo fluyera libre, chorros de esperma que cayeron en la polla y el pecho de Thor, constriñendo su entrada en torno de los dedos que aún permanecían dentro de él. El rubio, desbordado, tardó unos segundos en unirse a Loki, corriéndose con vigor, fundiéndose ambas esencias.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, los dos hermanos se miraron, azul mar contra verde hierba; Thor agarró la nuca de Loki, besándole con pasión, estrechándole, entendiendo que no había nada más importante que todo eso. Nada. Que el único que podía encenderle de esa forma era él, comprendiendo que el amor que se profesaban uno al otro era imparable, fuerte, intenso, correcto. Thor era de Loki, Loki era de Thor. Todo lo demás, era inexistente.

—Te amo, Loki —confesó separándose, perdido en la brillante mirada que le contemplaba—. Te amo —repitió, saboreando las dos palabras que se sentían naturales y perfectas.

Loki acarició una de las mejillas del rubio, suspirando. Había tanto afecto en esos iris añiles, tanta pasión, delicadeza, ternura que en momentos como ese, era capaz hasta de olvidarse de respirar. Nadie les separaría. Nadie: —Y yo a ti. Grábatelo, recuérdalo siempre.

—Siempre —aseguró Thor sonriendo, abrazándole con fuerza, embriagándose del aroma que fluía.

Unos minutos después, con los cuerpos aún entrelazados, Thor empezó a recordar algo: — Por cierto… —comenzó a decir risueño.

—Humm…

—Te habrás dado cuenta que todavía nos quedaban cosas por hacer… —dijo con picardía el mayor, acariciándole de nuevo las nalgas que habían conseguido que perdiera la razón.

—Has hecho trampas —refunfuñó Loki molesto—, podrías haber seguido…

—Todo llegará mi amor —replicó, mordiéndole la barbilla—. Todo llegará...

—Está bien —contestó resignado el moreno, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, otra vez. Continuaría teniendo más primeros momentos, disfrutándolos y sobre todo, viviéndolos con la persona indicada, que no era otro que el hombre que amaba. Aunque, él también tenía algo que decir: —Y yo espero que no te vuelvas a poner celoso si me ves con alguna chica.

—No, no lo haré de nuevo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Loki sonriendo.

—No —le respondió con firmeza.

—Ni aunque me veas abrazado a uno de esos soldados tan fuertes… —mencionó malicioso.

—Tampoco te pases, Loki, tampoco te pases —gruño el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era broma, era broma —confesó riéndose—. No te enfades, tonto.

—¡Y encima me insultas! Vas a conocer la furia de Thor, futuro rey de Asgard —atacó, agarrándole por la cintura, quedándose encima del moreno.

—¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos —apuntilló, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el rubio ya le estaba besando, con las manos entrelazadas, y los cuerpos unidos de nuevo. Así no había quien ganara nada, pensó Loki, antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias que recibía.

Entre risas, continuaron tocándose y besándose, olvidándose de que estaban encerrados en una habitación, ocultos de miradas sospechosas, hasta que cansados se durmieron abrazados, dejando que la oscuridad envolviera la estancia, pensando que lo único que importaba era sentir la calidez de los cuerpos desnudos, envueltos en los sentimientos que se tenían uno al otro. 

Y esa noche, Thor no se fue del cuarto de Loki.


End file.
